battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Card:Bloodhorn
Description :The Bloodhorn is a creature native to the border between the Southern Wastes and the Red Desert. One of its principal enemies is the Juggernaut, so the Bloodhorn is used to a challenge. Stories tell of the earthshaking clashes that happen when these two creatures charge each other, locking into terrible combat. The Bloodhorn does not accept a master, unless it is a master even more wild and vicious as the Bloodhorn himself. So it is only natural that the only ones being able to ride the Bloodhorn are the female raiders of the wasteland bandits. :The Bloodhorn is a unit of XL size which specializes in attacking large targets. Not only can it trample its enemies in a wild stampede, its rider can put the Bloodhorn into a fierce rage. In this rage the Bloodhorn becomes a primal force of total destruction but due to the shadow roots of this ability, there is a price to be paid for this. The final ability that gives the Bloodhorn his name is its urge to devour the blood of its prey, healing itself with its strength. :The Tainted version doubles its damage with the blood ability. The Infused version rids itself of debuffs, including Ensnaring Roots and Damage over Time spells, but not Freeze Cards or Paralysis Cards, like Disenchant does. __TOC__ .jpg|320px}} Roles * Tank * Mass Destruction - Stampede can wipe out entire bases. Counter For * Creatures in general, particularly: ** Small-sized creatures ** Medium-sized creatures ** Extra-large creatures ** Flying creatures * Infused only: Root effects, e.g. Grimvine's special ability, slowdown effects, e.g. Frost Bite, and Damage over Time spells, such as Envenom and Noxious Cloud Countered By * Crowd Control Cards on both versions, with the exception of Root on the Infused version. The damage increase effect on the Tainted version continues, and the timer continues to run out, while the unit is frozen. * Payback Cards ** Phalanx See description above and Payback vs Stampede; not useful if opponent does not use stampede or trample. * Disintegrate Cards ** Church of Negation ** Wrathgazer Combos * Creature Support Cards * Healing Cards ** Bloodthirst ** Ravage ** Blood Healing * Damage Boost Cards: The usual damage increase cards, such as Unholy Hero, increase the chance of creating opportunities to kill enemies in one hit, or fewer hits, in conjunction with the Tainted damage increase ability, but then, they also increase the chance of overkill. This is because the Bloodhorn's damage is to single targets, or at best sweeps against a number of Squads, as opposed to Area Effect damage (Boom Brothers' BOOM! ability or Splash Damage (Necrofury, etc), which carry over to multiple targets. Trivia Infused Enrage ability seem to be neither additive nor multiplicative with Damage Boost Cards. Enrage (+100% damage) plus Unholy Hero (+175% damage) individually perform as advertised and expected. Together, though, they give only a +225% damage boost, for 325% of normal damage overall. There are also some inconsistencies in the performance of those same damage increases against different targets, e.g. the numbers listed above are against a Grimvine (upgrade II, 5800 HP), but a Colossus at U1, with 5300 HP, was one-shotted, for at least 423% of normal damage overall. Locations }} Effects Upgrades for both affinities have the same effect. * |See at bfcards.info.}} Category:Disenchantment Cards Category:Bandit Creature Cards